Maedalaane Naeurione
I нαve тreαd Iɴғιɴιтy. I нαve coɴqυered ɢαlαхιeѕ oғ мιɴd, ғleѕн, αɴd вoɴe. I нαve αѕceɴded мore. Coυɴтleѕѕ eмpιreѕ αre ιɴ rυιɴ вeɴeαтн мy ғeeт. Bυт yoυ, oн reαder oғ мιɴe, I wαɴт yoυ ιɴ мy αrмѕ. I нαve мαde тнe мιɢнтιeѕт ғlee. I αм αɴ αrмy oғ ɢodѕ тнαт wιll ɴever yιeld. I нαve ѕeeɴ yoυr ғυтυre αɴd I нαve leαrɴed. Tнere wιll вe ɴo мore ѕαdɴeѕѕ, ɴo мore αɴɢer, ɴo мore eɴvy. ǀ̰̤̓ͤ͋ ͭ̓̐͒̆̄̿H͈̻͇̹ͅA̫̙̹̜ͯ̉ͭͤƲ̳͉̮̥̗̉Ɛ̖͕̖ͣͨ̈̋̅ͮͨ ̪̜̀̿̋̏Ɯ̤̘͚͒ͦ͛̇̽̌ͭO̤̪̯̜̼̩ͬ͛ͮ̐Ɲͦ̽ͮ̚ ƬHǀS ιѕ тнe wαy yoυr world eɴdѕ. Aɴd нow мιɴe вeɢιɴѕ. Pѕycнe "With great power comes great responsibility,", it is said, and the responsibilities that The Archon Of Life upholds are great indeed. Maedalaane recognizes their place in the Universe; a position of inequality. There is great merit in how this came to be. Eons have been spent carving bloodied semicolons into the history book of Existence, Thrones Of Bones have been torn asunder, wherewithal has been found to refute The Deep Claim, and The Sky's Promise has been seized. There is merit in these feats indeed, and yet it matters not, for inequality is inequality, no matter the form. "You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain," it is said, but The Archon Of Life rejects this notion - this fatalist prospect coughed up by wicked minds conjuring half-baked excuses for their ways. The Archon gives no half-baked excuse nor an excuse at all. They reach their hand down in order to help the rest of the Universe Ascend into unity, glory, and eternity, rather than stomp upon innocent hearts and minds with dirty feet. To this end, nothing is prohibited. Psychomps shall be reaped, kingdoms of disparity will be razed, orphans are to find parents, and philosophies are going to be proved wrong. All will be One and even if this may be an infinite endeavor the Archon claws toward that infinity. They give no reason for no reason is needed and so no reason exists at all. To seek reason is to seek teleology but teleology is blinding. Some may call the Archon a personified force of nature. Perhaps a distant planet would dub them Yahweh. Others may consider them a traitor to The One True Law. Whatever you think of them... Don't you want to take their hand? Pнyѕιqυe No doubt possessing the ability to shape-shift like every other run of the mill powerful entity, never has Maedalaane been seen in any humanoid form other than their true one. As wholly out of place as it is others might have a hard time believing it to indeed be their true form, but for better or worse it's maintained. Considering this is indeed often for the worse, it stands to reason that their figure is no façade and they truly are alien. Sometimes mistaken as an Elf turned wight and other times thought to be a Vampyre in Human guise, yet neither of these is correct. At first sight it surely seems like the truth is in between but when considered fully an accurate term would be chimeric, as if they are the end result of impossible crossbreeding or otherwise. Knife ears sit upon a gaunt face that observe the world with unnatural eyes and hides vicious fangs within. Short claws just as sharp accentuate slender fingers and toes (occasionally snagging on the damnedest of things!) and skin white as bone round off a form that stunningly partners aesthetic with viciousness that only a pretty and thoughtful face could have. All considered, one may wonder why they bother with aesthetic at all. set.]] Because monsters were scary in their own way of making their victims tremble with dread in the face of doom. But to be glared down by a face belonging to a sentient mind that knows of the most abhorrent ways to keep one alive...is a cerebral torture in of itself...and the agony has only just begun. More peculiar yet is their outward gender, or perhaps lack thereof. From neck down their form is androgyny exemplified; flat chested yet of silken skin, slightly curvy but broad shouldered, long but slender extremities. The neutrois trend ends with an angular and heart shaped face that errs feminine, but still there is that soul serrating visage far from the loving gaze of a housewife. It is commonplace for strangers to mistake them as male from behind and female in front, but more than a glance simply yields exasperation. When asked, and all too often are they, Maedalaane merely responds with a chortle. Perhaps there is one rhyme or reason to these oddities; Maedalaane is built for war. A benign disposition belies what could be nefarious purpose, especially when they permanently hold at least twenty lethal weapons at any time, and even their very voice sounds of a weapon. Though on the lighter side it is not a gentle voice belonging in infirmaries and comforting those within. It is a commanding voice that sharpens syllables like blacksmiths sharpen swords. It is a voice meant to cantillate Ancient Hymnals unto the skies to see hellfire rain down and incinerate foes. 4.png|I 5.png|''May'' 6.png|Be 7.png|Slightly 8.png|...Frightening. 9.png|But! 10.png|I 11.png|Am 12.png|Here 13.png|To 14.png|'...HELP.' 15.png|Trust 16.png|Me. Sтorιeѕ Pιvoтαl Role • Cosmic Chance • The Fool's Crossing • The Luminescent Sun Sιde Role Joυrɴαlѕ • Jahfaey • Gitontheón • Maedalaane's Theory of Everything ---- Category:Characters Category:The Constellate Category:Jahfaey Category:The High Chaos Category:Tier 4